Karaoke contest!
by kibasgurl111
Summary: Konaha has a new club and its having a karaoke contest for opening night.First chapter is Hinata's pov. Songfic plz review!
1. Intro

Hinata was walking down the street when a voice called from behind her. "H-Hello Naruto-kun" she said as he caught up with her. "Hi, Hinata. Hey, theres a new Club opening to night and we're all going, wanna come?" he asked. Hinata blushed a bright red. "Sure Naruto-kun" she said leaning back on her heels. "Alright, we're all meeting out side the club at 9:30. See you then!" he called over his shoulder. Hinata went back to her house. She went up to her room and fell back on her bed with a sigh. "Alright. 9:30…… god damn it! What am I going to do for six hours?" she asked herself. She got up and walked to her closet. She picked out a red shirt, a black skirt, and some black knee- highs. She toke a shower and did all she could think of to pass time, but it was still only 5:15. She sighed and decided to clean up a bit. She started with her room and moved from there. Four hours pass and she decides its time to change. She gave herself a quick look-over in the mirror. She nodded and grabbed some money from her shelf. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, and Lee where all there as she walked up. "Am I late? Did I keep you guys waiting long?" she asked as she walked up. "No. We just got here." Temari laughed. They went inside and sat down. The club owner got up on stage. " Hello everybody! Alright, since tonight is opening night…. We're going to have a Karaoke contest!" She said and everyone cheered. "Now, the spotlight is going to roam the club and the person it lands on has to sing. If your not singing, you voting. So no falling asleep." She added. She stepped off stage and the spotlight roamed the club and landed on………..


	2. Keep holding on

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Sakura put the mic down and everyone Cheered, a few people even stood up. She walked of stage and sat down. The spotlight roamed………


	3. If everyone cared

And landed on……… Naruto. He ran up to the stage and flipped through the songs. He found one that he liked and pushed the button.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

The crowd cheered and he walked back to his seat. The spot light roamed………..


	4. Bad Boy

This time it landed Temari. She got up and walked to the stage. She looked over the limited selection and sigh. She smiled when she saw her favorite song. She pushed the button and grabbed the mic.

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

The crowd cheered vary loud as she walked of stage. She sat down and her friend congratulated her. The spotlight roamed…….


	5. These things I'll never say

Hinata stiffened as it landed on her, but she got up and went to the stage anyway. She herd whispers from the crowd as she picked her song. She sighed in relief as she found her favorite song and pushed the button.

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head

Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect   
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...

Almost everyone stood up and cheered when she finished. She walked back to her seat and sat down. She got both awed stares and congratulations from her friends and people she didn't even know. She spotlight roamed the crowd……..


	6. the new girl Every time we touch

Meanwhile----

A new girl comes into the club. She has long black hair and a sand village head band on. She walks over and sits in between Temari and Gaara. "Your late, Nikia" Temari said. "Is she ever not late?" Kankuro asked. "I'm here aren't I?" Nikia asked, clearly annoyed. "Who is that?" Nikia whispered to Temari, pointing at Sasuke. "That's Sasuke Uchiha, and back off, he's mine" Temari joked. "Shut up." Nikia said rolling her eyes.

The spotlight lands on Nikia. "Nikia, That means you have to sing" Sakura said "Holy shit, I just got here and I already have to sing??" Nikia asked getting up. She sighed and walked to the stage. She looked through the songs and found one that she liked. She pushed the button and grabbed the mic.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
[Everytime We Touch Lyrics on   
everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

The crowd went wild as she stepped off stage. She walked quickly back to her seat as the spotlight roamed……..


	7. song from under the floorboards

It landed on Shino. He got up and slowly walked to the stage. He found a song and pushed the button.

I am angry  
I am ill and I'm as ugly as sin  
My irritability keeps me alive and kicking  
I know the meaning of life it doesn't help me a bit  
I know beauty and I know a good thing when I see it

This is a song from under the floorboards  
This is a song from where the wall it is cracked  
My force of habit I am an insect  
I have to confess I'm proud as hell about that

I know the highest and the best  
I accord them all due respect  
But the brightest jewel inside of me  
Goes with pleasure at my own stupidity

This is a song from under the floorboards  
This is a song from where the wail it is cracked  
My force of habit I am an insect  
I have to confess I'm proud as hell about that

I used to make phantoms I could later chase  
Images of all that could be desired   
But I got tired of counting on all of these blessings  
And then I just got tired

This is a song from under the floorboards  
This is a song from where the wall it is cracked  
My force of habit I am an insect  
I have to confess I'm proud as hell about that

This is a song from under the floorboards  
This is a song from where the wall it is cracked  
My force of habit I am an insect  
I have to confess I'm proud as hell about that

He put the mic down as the crowd cheered and walked back to his seat and sat down silently. The spotlight roamed……..


End file.
